


Crushed

by alexconfusion



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst?, F/F, idk u decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexconfusion/pseuds/alexconfusion
Summary: A silence fell over the pair, as if something separated them from the utter chaos that was rest of the world.





	Crushed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first oneshot boiis
> 
> ..annyyyways hope u like it!

"This dance is kind of shit, huh," Heather Chandler remarked, taking a swig of punch from the cup in her hand.

Heather McNamara, propped against the wall, nodded in agreement. The decorations were shit, the food was shit, the people were shit.

The teachers never really put much thought into any of the dances aside from senior prom itself.

To top it all off, her date had long since disappeared. _Probably fucking some girl in the bathrooms_ , Mac thought sourly.

She heaved a sigh, glancing at Chandler's hand to eye the red plastic solo cup suspiciously.

"You do know there's like a ninety nine percent that that's spiked, right?" Mac pointed out, watching in distaste as the strawberry blonde downed the sickly looking pink liquid in one gulp.

Crushing the empty cup in her hand, Chandler blew a stray piece of hair out of her eye. "I mean, 's not like being drunk can make this any worse than it already is."

Mac laughed lightly, swirling the soda in her cup around in circles. "Hey, what happened to that jock who asked you out?" Mac questioned, curiosity getting the better of her.

Shrugging, Chandler's face contorted into a frown. "Guess he found someone better."

Knowing that everybody in the entire school worshiped her, Mac had no idea why everybody always seemed to want to let her down.

"He'd have to look pretty fucking hard to find someone better than you," Mac said softly, confident that what she had said was true.

Hesitantly taking a sip of sprite, she ignored the color she could feel rising in her cheeks.  
The ghost of a smile brushed the other's face.

"Thanks, Heather.." Chandler mumbled, eyes downcast.

A silence fell over the pair, as if something separated them from the utter chaos that was rest of the world.

Light seemed to radiate off Chandler, casting a breathtaking halo of gold over her head and causing her dress to shimmer mesmerizingly.

Realizing she was staring, Mac quickly shifted her gaze to the crimson bracelet tied loosely onto her left wrist.

She spun it around for a few minutes, momentarily distracting herself from the heart-stopping girl beside her.

An idea struck the blonde as she twirled the bracelet faster and faster, a small smile creeping onto her face.

Mac's eyes flitted from Chandler to the dance floor, hope bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

She ran her fingers along the satin hem of her skirt anxiously before piping up, "Hey, uh, do you want to dance with me? I mean, since our dates kinda flaked out and stuff?"

Chandler tossed the crumpled cup onto the tile, nodding as a gentle smile formed on her face. "Why not?"

Her signature black heels clicked rhythmically against the littered floor as they made their way to the dance floor, anticipation rushing through Mac's head.

She froze as the song changed abruptly to a slow song, similar the ones couples danced to. "Oh, uh, do you still want to..?" Mac trailed off, silently hoping that the other girl would still dance with her.

Chandler's blue eyes gleamed, a mischievous smirk growing on her face. "Heather, does it look like I give a shit?"

The corners of Mac's lips quirked up into a nervous smile as her cheeks flushed. Was Chandler saying what she thought she was?

Mac opened her mouth, about to speak, when she was nearly bowled over by a crowd of stampeding teens separating her and Chandler.

She frowned in annoyance, peering over the mob in an attempt to spot the bright red scrunchie that she knew would lead her directly to Heather Chandler.

Out of the corner of her eye, Mac noticed two figures rushing over to her. She instantly recognized them as her two other best friends, Veronica Sawyer and Heather Duke.

Worried expressions were apparent on their faces. As they shared a look, an unpleasant sense of dread settled in Mac's chest.

Veronica said quietly, "Are you alright, Heather?"

Looking from face to face, Mac had the feeling that she didn't know something. She tilted her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Concern filled Duke's eyes. She said softly, "You've just been really.. off. Since.. since Heather died."

Mac's stomach sank. "W-what?"

She raked her fingers through her golden locks, frantically searching for any sign of the girl who was seemingly just in front of her.

There was no crushed red solo cup on the ground.

She backed up until she was pressed against the door, staring into space vacantly. "You're lying, H-heather was just t-there!"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Mac's eyes glimmered with unshed tears as they darted from person to person with the steadily dimming hope of spotting a red scrunchie.

Heart aching unbearably, Mac slid down the wall and curled into a ball on the floor.

Arms wrapped tightly around her knees, she rocked back and forth praying that this was all just a sick, twisted joke.

Veronica and Duke crouched down next to her, pity written all over their faces as they tried to soothe the devastated girl before them.

Flinching away from the touch, Mac sobbed even harder. Tears streamed down her face, creating a river of mascara as they went.

Mac looked from Veronica to Duke with pleading eyes. In a shaking voice, she choked out, "N-no, this is a lie, s-she was right there! You s-saw her, you're l-liars!"

Duke looked to Veronica helplessly before shaking her head weakly.

Breathing ragged, Mac grit her teeth in a meager effort to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. Her stomach clenched in knots. "Heather is not d-dead!"

Lower lip trembling, Mac buried her head in her knees. "She c-can't be.." Balling her hands into fists, sobs wracked her small frame.

"It's not t-true!" she cried in frustration, glaring at Veronica and Duke. "Say it's n-not true! Say that H-heather is c-coming back!"

The silence was almost too much for Mac to handle. "T-tell me that she's not g-gone! She's n-not dead!" Her pleas fell upon seemingly deaf ears.

Talking a shuddering breath, she whispered, "I m-miss her so b-bad!"

In a wavering voice Mac said, "She'll n-never get to go to p-prom, we're never gonna see h-her again, I n-never even got to say g-goodbye!"

Caving in on herself, Mac cried tearfully, "She can't w-watch me c-cheerleading anymore, she won't b-be at school- god, I don't want to b-believe you!"

Shaking uncontrollably, she tightened her grip on her knees in the hopes of finding it a source of comfort.

She knew it was true, she knew it all along, she knew everything they were saying was right, and as much as she wanted to pretend, as much as she didn't want to face it-

..Heather Chandler was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> ..yes I'm aware that the summary is trash
> 
> Also,, if you have managed to find this fic and read it, check out my tumblr @alexconfusion!
> 
> Peace out mythicc bihhs


End file.
